


How One, Became Two, Became Three

by Rock_n_Fuckin_Roll



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Apartment AU, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cat Tony Stark, M/M, Pretty Much Everything Is The Same Canon-ish, Tony Stark Is An Underwear Stealing Cat, Tony Stark is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_n_Fuckin_Roll/pseuds/Rock_n_Fuckin_Roll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes lived alone in his new apartment building for a few months, until one day he decided he was tired of being alone and got a cat. </p>
<p>An underwear stealing cat that brings Bucky more pain than it should, however, he and the cat live in harmony with lots of snuggles. And underwear. Lots and lots of underwear. </p>
<p>Thankfully, one day, the cat manages to do something right with his weird underwear stealing ways, and brings Bucky more chances of love than he ever thought of.</p>
<p>//Awkward First Meetings AU: “My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back.”//</p>
            </blockquote>





	How One, Became Two, Became Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowflavouredfabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavouredfabulous/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS, ANY MARVEL CHARACTERS, THE MARVEL UNIVERSES OR THE PROMPT I AM USING FOR THIS FIC.
> 
> A/N: Happy birthday Alex, this is late, blah blah blah, just enjoy your goddamn fucking Stucky. 
> 
> This is also probably super cliche and corny but who gives a fuck?????
> 
> Also a fun drinking game: Drink every time I say "underwear," drink every time I only mention Tony because of his kink, drink every time I remind you Steve is naked, or drink every time I repeat something.

Bucky had only been really living in his new apartment building for about four months. And in those four months, after realizing how empty and sad his apartment was every time he came back from work, he decided that he needed another life in the house to make it more homey.

Bucky got himself a cat.

Honestly, a plant would have been a better choice, and maybe even a few plants, mainly those fake plastic ones that don't need any attention at all because ever since Bucky came back from the war, lost his arm and got a metal prosthetic installed, he couldn't really focus on making sure he was fine all the time, much less care about another life.

Plus, he got the cat from a nearby shelter, a small dark kitten with big brown eyes, who had a little bow wrapped around its neck in gold and red, and honestly, Bucky couldn't resist the cute little thing no matter how hard he tried, and he hated himself every day for it.

So he took the tiny kitten home (apparently the little guys name was Tony), and Tony and Bucky lived in peace and harmony (with lots of cuddles), all the while in Bucky's shitty, but less lonely apartment.

However, the people at the shelter, mainly the teenager with Super Acne AlertTM who sold Bucky the cat didn't bother telling him the weird kink (if you could really call it a kink for an animal, could you say animals have kinks?) his cat had, and that was stealing underwear.

Tony... loved underwear, for some weird reason that no matter how many people Bucky talked to (which was very little, considering Bucky had very little friends aside his therapist Sam, the sweetest man alive, and Bruce, one of his neighbors in his building), nobody could understand or conceptualize why a _cat_ would be into taking underwear.

Bruce theorized, over work in his lab one day that he invited Bucky to, that it might be possibly the cat's natural instinct to hunt. Why the cat didn't bother to take mice or even dead birds (because Bucky could at least handle that) was beyond Bucky, but he wasn't ready to question that.

But, every morning, since Bucky installed a little cat door for Tony, Tony would come back with a piece of underwear in his mouth and drop it by Bucky's side on the floor, looking up innocently at the male, who would only sigh, run a hand through his messy hair and get ready for the morning.

And Tony would bring all kinds of underwear: lingerie, boxers, boxer briefs, tighty whities, panties. If it was underwear, Tony would have it. Bucky wasn't sure how something so small could do so much damage or even be able to get all that underwear. (Seriously, Bucky has no idea how the cat even manages to get into people's houses, find their drawers and take their underwear.)

Eventually Bucky had enough underwear and different kinds stockpiled in his drawer to be able to give away to pretty much any person he met. The problem was nobody seemed keen or eager to ask for the underwear back that Tony had stolen. Bucky wasn't sure if he was thankful there were no complaints or not. Maybe if someone complained, he would finally do something about Tony's obsession. 

Until one day, it was a little different. Bucky got used to Tony bringing him underwear every morning, however, he was surprised not to see the little guy by his bedside this morning.

Thinking possibly Tony, by some miracle, got over his underwear obsession, and was pursuing a more faithful career such as one in politics or even excessive meowing. However, the cat was nowhere to be seen, so Bucky shrugged, ran a hand through his hair and went to the bathroom to do his usual business.

After taking a shower and putting on some clean boxers, Bucky simply went to pour himself a large cup of coffee in the kitchen when out of the corner of his eye, "Speedy Gonzales" Tony burst through the cat door, looking like a flying squirrel, feet off the ground, and dashed through the hallway and slammed himself against Bucky's legs, effectively stopping the kitten. Tony meowed and rubbed himself on Bucky's leg, boxers with American flags patterned all over them in his mouth.

Confused, Bucky's morning didn't end there, a few seconds after the cat rushed in, a large, beefy tan-ish arm made its way through the cat door, and just stayed there. It wiggled around a bit, as if trying to get or find something, and then it eventually gave up. There was a grunt on the other side of the door, and Bucky gave a raised brow to the cat in question, who, if Tony could smile innocently, would.

Bucky sighed, again, for possibly the three hundredth time since he got Tony, and picked the cat up and went over to the door. He peered out the peephole, just to see who it was, and shot his head back, kind of wishing he did and didn't see what he just saw.

Unfortunately for the man with his arm stuck (and possibly fortunately for Bucky), he seemed to be completely naked, possibly because Tony stole the underwear the hunky male was going to wear. Bucky got a clear ass shot of the man, and he wasn't sure if he would die happy or if he really didn't want to see that at all.

"Um, hello?" Bucky asked, and the man grunted, struggling to pull his arm out of the cat door.

"Um, I'm Steve, your neighbor. Your cat seemed to have taken my underwear." The male said, and for some reason, Bucky simply laughed.

"Yeah, sorry, Tony's an asshole like that. He likes to steal underwear all the time, I don't know what his problem is." Bucky answered. He was about to say that he was sorry for not warning everyone in his building, because Tony did run around freely, however, this man seemed to be the first person in four months who complained about the underwear stealing cat, so Bucky wasn't sure if it was completely his fault. 

"Wait, you named your cat Tony?" The man asked incredulously.

"That was his name given at the shelter, actually, and I thought it was kind of neat, so I didn't change it. I probably would have given him a stupid name like War Machine, or, now knowing what he does, Underwear Stealer, just so people know." Bucky answered, and felt his insides melt a little at the man's laugh. Bucky almost forgot he was talking to a man who was completely naked outside his apartment and only was there because of Tony's weird fetish.

Bucky didn't really have any prospects or a line up at his door on potential partners. (Well, if this man counted as the first one in line at his door, literally, then maybe there was hope.) Heavy trauma and severe emotional and physical damage didn't do well for people, mainly because most didn't want to deal with taking care of a broken individual. But it was fine. He had friends (Sam and Bruce), and even though Tony was a shitty underwear stealing cat, he still gave Bucky love and liked to cuddle and somehow enjoyed the gross dribble Bucky fed him because that was the only shit Bucky could afford, so that was good.

"Um, here, do you want me to open the door--" Bucky started, but was frantically cut off.

"No! Wait, no, my arm's stuck, can you just help push it out?"

"Um, sure." It didn't take long for Bucky to one-hand man (he wasn't going to risk the man asking why was there something cold on his arm) the male's arm out of the cat door, and Bucky felt some slight embarrassment on his part for having to meet someone in this kind of fashion.

"Thanks." The male said brightly, the door still in their way. Bucky chuckled.

"Hey, do you want me to just pass you your underwear or...?" Bucky let the question hang, and the other male chuckled himself.

"Depends, can you give it to me?" The man asked, and Bucky didn't understand the question, however, still holding Tony in his arms, he grabbed the underwear in Tony's mouth with one hand, manhandling the poor cat in his other arm, and attempted to pull the underwear free from Tony.

Tony refused. All Tony did was make a weird noise at the back of his throat and hold the underwear tightly in his mouth.

"What the hell you stupid cat, you usually give me the fucking underwear when you see me, why is now any different?" Bucky whispered, more to himself than the cat, however Tony simply flopped backwards in Bucky's arm and started playing with the underwear.

Bucky sighed (again), and he heard a familiar chuckle on the other side.

"Yeah, I was pretty much chasing your cat throughout the whole building."

"Wait, you were chasing Tony? This guy is pretty fast, there's no way you would have caught him." Bucky said, surprise in his voice, still trying to pry the underwear away from the cat, but to no avail.

"I thought that all my years of running would have made me a match for a simple house cat." Bucky couldn't help but snicker at the thought of whoever it was running naked through the building trying to catch Tony, the underwear thief. "I got him for a moment, and trying to pull the underwear away but the cat wouldn't budge, and then he ran off to your place. That's why I was asking if you could get it for me. I wasn't sure if it was just me."

"Nope, sorry, my cat, like I said, is an asshole and refuses to give them up. He likes them, for some reason."

"You know what, it's no problem. I'll get new ones at my apartment." The man said, reminding Bucky that the man outside was _still_ completely naked. Bucky felt his heart stop ever so slightly at the thought of never talking to the man again.

"Wait, I--" Bucky said, slight panic in his voice as he frantically tried to open the door, the movements disturbing and tumbling Tony around, who only made a displeased noise. Bucky was about to say something as he opened the door, however, he paused at the sight of the man in front of him, naked in all his glory. Bucky couldn't say he ever made it to third base so fast in his life.

The man, who was a blond Adonis not from this fucking planet, didn't even bother to cover up his junk/shame (is it really shameful though?) in front of Bucky and instead turned his head a little away and blushed, running his hand through his short hair.

"Um, yeah." The male said, and the two just stood in the hallway, neither really moving to do anything else (Tony still pleasantly playing with the underwear), until the blond broke the silence. "You're kind of handsome."

"Um, thanks?" Bucky said, (the compliment was kind of random, but flattering) feeling his own body heat up as he tried to hide behind his long hair. Eventually, the two tried to say something to each other, however, they both stopped when they heard the other attempt to speak or stumbled on what they were saying. The blond seemed to be the one who managed to eventually say something coherent, and Bucky couldn't blame either of them. This blond, no matter how hot, was standing naked in front of Bucky's place and Bucky didn't have the ability to be able to give the man his underwear back, so there really was nothing either of them could do.

"Do you, um...maybe wanna go out, sometime?" The blond asked, and Bucky raised his head in surprise. The blond seemed to take Bucky's surprise as a 'no,' judging by the blond's wide eyes and the embarrassed and shameful look on his face, and tried to take it back. "Sorry, this is probably really weird for you, it is weird for me too, but--"

"No, stop." Bucky said, the firmness of his voice surprising himself. "I wouldn't mind that, actually. I find you, um, handsome as well. In more than a few places." Bucky added, again surprised at the flirty statement he made at the end. That was the old Bucky, not new Bucky who could barely make friends (who were only Sam and Bruce), but he still did it somehow anyway.

"Okay." The blond said, nodding and giving a small, shy smile. "I'm Steve, by the way."

"James, but everyone calls me Bucky."

"Bucky, I like it. I guess I'll talk to you later? See ya." The blond said, giving a waving-salute-goodbye and turning around, walking over to his apartment, and Bucky tried not to sigh (this time happily) as he watched Steve's ass the whole way back. (Also Steve's apartment is only two numbers away from his on the same floor, and how did they not meet before????)

As Bucky walked back into his apartment, Tony still chewing on the underwear, he closed the door and looked down at the cat, who promptly let the underwear go. Bucky looked at Tony in surprise, and then smiled mischievously at the cat.

"You did this on purpose, did ya?" He asked Tony, and the cat simply wiggled out of Bucky's grasp and walked away. Bucky held the underwear in one hand and shook his head in amusement.

"Stupid cat." 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Meh.
> 
> If ya'll think I'm somewhat /good/ at writing Stucky, please make sure to leave a comment or something and maybe I'll write more for the heck of it.
> 
> honestly this was garbage *pew pew*


End file.
